Ben 10 (franchise)
Ben 10 is an American media franchise created by "Man of Action" (a group consisting of Duncan Rouleau, Joe Casey, Joe Kelly, and Steven T. Seagle) and produced by Cartoon Network Studios. The franchise is about a boy who acquires a watch-like alien device, called the Omnitrix (full name: Omnimatrix), that allows him to turn into alien creatures. The Ben 10 franchise received wide critical acclaim and won three Emmy Awards; it also has grossed over $2 billion in retail sales in Europe, the Middle East, and Africa (EMEA) and has sold 100 million toys worldwide. Series Original series Benjamin Kirby Tennyson is a lovable 10 year old who just wants to have fun but when the bullies (Cash and JT) arrive ... Ben is found in a tree and his Grandpa Max comes to his rescue but when he steps in the Rust Bucket he finds his cute but royal pain cousin Gwen...then Ben finds the Omnitrix an alien device which is level 22 technology in the woods at their campsite. The Omnitrix allows him to turn into ten different extraterrestrial life aliens: Wildmutt, Four Arms, Grey Matter, XLR8, Upgrade, Diamondhead, Ripjaws, Stinkfly, Ghostfreak, and Heatblast. Throughout his summer vacation, traveling the world in the "Rust Bucket" with his Grandpa Max and his cousin Gwen Tennyson, Ben fights crime and evil aliens with his new powers, gaining the ability to turn into ten more aliens: Cannonbolt, Wildvine, Blitzwolfer aka Benwolf, Snare-oh aka Benmummy, Frankenstrike aka Benvicktor, Ditto, Upchuck, Eye Guy, Way Big, and Eon. ''Alien Force'' Five years later ... Ben somehow took off his Omnitrix when he was 10 but now since he's 15 years old ... Grandpa Max goes missing and he puts the Omnitrix back on, which reboots itself since Ben's DNA has changed since he was a kid and gives Ben a new set of twelve aliens: Swampfire, Echo Echo, Humungousaur, Jetray, Big Chill, Spidermonkey, Goop, Brainstorm, Chromastone, Alien X, Rath and Lodestar. He also got back Ghostfreak, Cannonbolt, Diamondhead, Way Big, and Upchuck from when he was 10 years old. Ben's old classy enemy, Kevin 11, had somehow escaped the Null Void, but has now become (mostly) reformed and joins Ben's team. Vilgax returns later to defeat Ben and take revenge. ~Which Vilgax was surprised...~ ''Ultimate Alien'' Several weeks after the end of Alien Force, Ben now has the Ultimate Omni matrix/Ultimate Omnitrix/Ultimatrix, which allows him to "evolve" his aliens into more powerful forms as he can transform into 6 ultimate aliens. Even though it was advertised that Ben now has all of his old forms, this doesn't really happen until Ben 10,000 Returns. Ben 10,000 also gives Ben all ultimate aliens. After Ben gets home to his family, he also has many new "aliens" that he has to try and fight evil with. ''Omniverse'' After Ultimate Alien, Ben gets a new Omnitrix along with a new set of aliens. While Gwen goes off to college and Kevin to live next to that college, Ben is ready to become a solo superhero. But Max pairs him up with a by-the-book rookie plumber, Rook Blonko. Max sends Ben and Rook to investigate a hidden alien city. Meanwhile, Ben is targeted by an intergalactic bounty hunter named Khyber. Ben later meets new villains and has a secret about his alien Feedback, who he loses in omniverse when he is 11.